Re: Naruto
by DxDfan
Summary: Naruto awakes after Reincarnation, he remembers most of his life and chakra control but not his techniques. Follow along as he discovers a new world and sets in motion changes for the better, rather than simply being a monster that goes around drugging people and saying it isn't rape because they 'wanted it'. Will try to not be a Stupid story. Powerful, but hopefully not gary-sue
1. Day 1:M6-D8-Y18

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction... you don't actually think I own this do you? You're smarter than that. Naruto believes in you.

If you like the story, comment to help make it better! If you don't, comment to help make it better!

If you REALLY like the story, Favorite it! If you think your friends might like it, Share it!

This Chapter Updated: 6/8/18

I hope you enjoy.

 **~([Re: Naruto])~**

 **~([Day 1])~**

Naruto opened an eye lazily before glancing around. His life was difficult to remember, strangely foggy. The basics, such as chakra control and chakra manipulation, were of course drilled into his brain. But most, if not all, of his techniques seemed to be missing.

"" _Is this hell? As Hokage, I did end up killing a lot of people. And... that would explain the ugly baby-things._ ""

Combining his spiritual and physical energies, Naruto froze.

This was not Yin exuding from his soul, nor Yang from his body.

~ **Goburou has Merged their Vital Essence or 'hit points', as the common monster refers to it, and their Mana into 'Unknown'. Error?** ~

~ **Scanning.** ~

~ **Unknown has all of the qualities of both HP and MP: Strengthening the body, protecting the body, healing the body, and various magical applications for Attack, Defense, Healing, and Utility. The power requires 50% less cost when used for any ability, including those that ordinarily take both HP and MP to cast. However, both HP and MP go down at once: leading to greater amounts of exhaustion as levels drop below half.** ~

~ **Due to discovering a new method of power, please name: Unknown.** ~

"" _Uh... sure. How about... Chakra?_ ""

~ **The Divine System registers that an energy with that already exists amongst other worlds. Please select another name.** ~

"" _On... other worlds? Oh..._ ""

Naruto grimaced as he thought "" _On other worlds... as in not this one._ ""

"" _Huh... ok... How about Blood Mana: The power that combines one's own life essence with Magic. BM for short._ ""

~ **Blood Mana has been Registered within the system.** ~

~ **For creating a new power you have been granted a gift of knowledge in the form of techniques as close as possible to those used most by you while within your original world. First, 'Energy Transfer'. Second, 'Transformation-Solid'. Third, 'Clone-Solid'. Fourth, 'Energy Shroud'. Fifth, 'Wind Affinity'. And finally, 'Energy Bolt'.** ~

~ **Goburou has been granted status 'Demigod of Blood Mana'** ~

~ **Goburou has been granted 'Dark Orange Skin' as a gift and 'Golden eyes' to signify his Divine Status.** ~

~ **Inferior Demigod of Blood Mana: Though not immortal, nor even ageless, the user produces and stores tiny amounts of divine energy which naturally empowers their Blood Mana: this grants them greater Overall-Power than normal mortals.** ~

~ **As a Demigod, you can gain power to 'rank up' on a 'Divine' Scale and gain Divine powers. The level one trait 'All-Speech', which replaces your 'Gobubabble', is the universal level-one power. Future power selection options will depend upon your prior powers.** ~

~ **As a Demigod, you have access to 'Jobs' and may gain jobs through repetitive action. Jobs can be gained faster through a teacher. All jobs can increase in power through continued use and may even rank-up to a new job with similar but stronger abilities.** **Due to your mother, you start with the 'Craftsmen' job.** ~

~ **Official Title: Goburou: Goblin Demigod of Blood Mana.** ~

His eyebrow twitched "" _Right... this isn't weird at all. Not... one... bit. I'm digging the orange skin thing though. Even if it is a bit dark for my tastes I can totally see how that'd be useful if trying to hide. My old clothes from when I was a teen were always a bit bright. Like a beacon in the night._ ""

Naruto channeled the power to saturate his body and carefully sat up.

They were currently inside of a room with several abused-looking women in rags and a child who thankfully seemed untouched so far.

Around them, the carcasses of rabbits lay. Almost all of them were next to the mouth of a 'ugly baby' whom seemed to chew on them instinctively in their sleep. Some of them had apparently been gnawed on by the women in an obviously reluctant fashion whilst one or two had been ravaged by something to the bone.

"" _Maybe an adult version of us._ ""

The Shinobi found that he could tell each of Human and Goblin had a certain combat power through a method unknown to him. His mind registered them as 'levels' whilst another registered that the humans had 'classes' of a sort. Though, it seemed the ability to distinguish what those classes actually were or did was beyond him.

"" _Perhaps due to my lack of knowledge about this world._ ""

Making a show of sniffing around purposefully louder than necessary, Naruto was able to find his 'mother'. Surprisingly, the child seemed to actually be his sister.

The group stiffened as he got up before eyeing him with wear yet tired and hopeful eyes. As if afraid he would attack them, but almost hoping for he would just so what they were going through would stop.

"" _That won't do... I need to start integrating. I'll take care of whoever did this later on once mother trusts me more._ ""

With a cry of, "Sis!" he wrapped his tiny arms around the larger child as best as he could and leaned into his mother.

Slowly, they relaxed and stared at him in shock.

Then, his mother's features softened and she wrapped an arm around him with a forlorn look. After a moment, the woman gave off a resigned sigh and closed her eyes again.

 ** _~([Scene End])~_**

Naruto spent the next hour examining his surroundings carefully.

Already, the rabbit-like carcasses were almost gone; his own had been pulled over after a few minutes of snuggling and was now bones.

Being a Shinobi had taught the Uzumaki that sometimes you had to eat gross things to survive. Sometimes simply for lack of better food, other times when cooking food wasn't an option due to enemy chakra-sensors and chakra enhanced senses to detect smoke.

Footsteps.

Tired breathing.

The sound of something dragging.

"" _I get the feeling our... 'father'... has returned. Or uncle perhaps._ ""

The women were awake again, staring at the room's opening with a resigned horror.

"Hum? How did you get over there? And why are you orange? It can't be a divine blessing, those should only occur after a "

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the elderly goblin, "Who are you? You sort of smell like me but very faintly."

"I am the Elite Goblin Gobujii. It is possible I am your ancestor; I honestly do not know. As I was unable to evolve after nearly fifteen years, I was deemed to weak to battle any longer and left behind to care for the newest generation over the next few weeks. Eventually, I'll join the other ancients after I hit eighteen. Nineteen if I'm lucky enough to still have the energy to walk for more than a few minutes. Perhaps, seventeen if I've no luck at all."

He paused and eyed him, "Though, I must admit my surprise. I've barely had time to organize your brothers and sisters into moving bowls of caterpillars from the farm cavern; much less move you there. The fact that, before the third day, you can move on your own... is impressive. That you can talk before the fifth day is simply amazing. Are you having any difficulty in understanding what I say?"

"I understand. You're the only adult goblin in the caves. There is a caterpillar farm somewhere in the caves that we can eat from and gain strength. And we're not supposed to be developed enough to walk until the third day or talk until the fifth day. So that means I'm special, unique in some way that is unknown to you."

"Good, good... yes. Since you're awake, why don't you try helping me; you may already be strong enough to move the other goblins. If not, that's fine. I've done this job more than once now and I still have some kick left in these bones. Even old, I'm still level one hundred."

Naruto glared at him "I don't think I will."

"Oh? Rebellious type eh? Perhaps a potential leader once Hobuken grows older. Assuming he lives through the raids. Still... I'd better get going, I'm starting to feel a bit fired up. Hum, maybe once I'm done I'll finally get time to take a crack at that sword-girl who so foolishly tried to save her mother the other day. Luckily, I find her before she found any of your brothers and sisters from the last birthing, they're still to young to really stand against someone like her. I barely managed it myself despite ambushing her."

"You don't get it do you?"

Gobujii tilted his head with interest, "Hum? What don't I get?"

"I said I was unique in a way unknown to **_you_**. I am Uzumaki Naruto, newborn Goblin Demigod of Blood Mana. I may be an inferior Demigod... but, in addition to a slowly growing understanding of common knowledge, that means I have all-speak. And I just told my mother and aunts that they, who I can feel are each slightly stronger than you even when you aren't tired, are only guarded by you. A tired, pathetic, old goblin... who is only armed with a staff for killing rabbits."

The goblin's eyes slowly widened as his captives began blinking rapidly and looking at each other with rising hope.

"I may be to weak to save them. But with a few simple words, I can rip away the fear that binds my mother and aunts to this place."

They began to advance upon him, clearly tired from the recent birth but also desperate for a way out.

Naruto sent his energy into them; bolstering weakened bodies closer to their true strength.

As they leapt on him, he turned to his sister and grabbed her chin; forcing her gaze away from the approaching violence.

"I know you've probably already seen this sort of thing. Worse than this sort of thing. But that doesn't mean you need to see more."

She nodded shakily and plugged her ears to block out the screaming.

It seemed to carry on far longer than necessary.

 ** _~([Scene End])~_**

Naruto sat next to his sister as the older women first scouted out the next room, then spent a few hours sifting through massive piles of junk to find anything they could use. A priest began using a holy-symbol to instill courage an dispel fear in her companions.

They managed to recover enough for Mother, the only craftsmen of them, to begin closing up holes in the armor and shields with bits of metal heated by the magicians and hammered into place.

"It isn't pretty, but I it will function well enough. These two shields, this breastplate, and this gauntlet are enchanted with Protection. How many of us are Shielders or some other tank?"

Two women held up their hands.

A large woman nodded thoughtfully, "Alright we can put the stronger of you two with the gauntlet and a shield, and the weaker with the breastplate and shield. That'll hopefully even things out. How many of us are melee? See if you can find a decent weapon."

Several came forward, the two tanks acquiring an iron battle axe and a reforged longsword. The three Estocs were taken by a trio of duelists. Four hunting knives were split between two assassins. A berserker picked up an Iron battle axe and a steel axe refitted with a handle from a chipped axe. Finally, three light-swordsmen acquired reforged shortswords and shields while a knight picked up a shortsword, a shield, and an Iron Lance with a broken off tip. Despite being slightly shorter than normal, the weapon was metal wrapped around a wooden core; this allowed Naruto's mother to to fit the broken blade of a sword into the wood and then melt two more into the metal. Careful heating and hammering grafted them into a single tip that, while weaker than it should be, was sharp enough to pierce through platemail armor given enough speed.

"Hey boss! Your druid's staff is here. Seems like the mistletoe is intact."

A shy woman squeaked with disbelief and joy; quickly rushing forwards, "Oh thank you, thank you."

The large woman from earlier blinked and came over; adjusting a few stones to reignite a staff, "Boss? What's a quiet lady like yourself doing leading a group? It's hard to imagine someone like you barking orders."

She blushed, "If you talk firmly, train with your group regularly, and keep a strict code, you don't have to shout."

"Ya... whatever. All my eggheads never listen unless there is a fight, isn't that right?"

Sheepish chuckles came from a woman performing maintenance on a crossbow as one of the shielders threw a rude gesture.

"Heck, poor Jack was the only one who listened most of the time; and he still barely kept in line. Always running off to look at market stalls with strange bits and bobs or to bless or heal some random person who looked down on their luck."

The group turned somber; remembering the various male party members whom had simply been slaughtered and eaten.

After several moments, the large woman stuck out a hand, "Smythchild Susan. I'm just a commoner who happened to be in the right spot at the right time to save a drunken wizard from getting his head bashed by a mugger. Turned out I had a knack for projecting my magic, so he taught me enough to get through Beginner Magician and become a Novice. Few years later, now I'm a journeyman magician, upgraded to blacksmith, started beginner spirit-smith... that's the reason I'm out here actually, and recently promoted from novice up to Journeyman Leader. I'm stronger than some of those Lazy Nobles now. Go figure."

Chuckling nervously as she shook hands with Susan, the shy woman nodded, "Akasakura Anzu. I'm actually no one special either. There was a dryad on our farmland, we left her alone and made sure she got water during the dry seasons. In return, she left the male members of my family alone and helped grow our crops. I grew up listening to her stories and saw her as an older sister so... I asked her to teach me magic and ended up becoming a druid. That's all though... just the two jobs for me. I'm not very talented."

Susan lifted an eyebrow, "Not very talented? You're a healer, that's hard enough. But you also learned from someone who can't understand how human magic works. That means you had to adjust and work around a species barrier for a difficult Job."

She paused before teasingly raising an eyebrow, "And what's this about me not being special? I'll have you know, I'm very special; look at these muscles... imagine what they were like before the last few weeks of atrophy."

"No, no." the shy woman verbally back peddled as she waved her hands frantically "I didn't mean you weren't special... I'm sure you are... I just meant neither of us are nobles or something like that."

"Ah relax, relax... I'm... eh? Are those healing potions?"

Naruto blinked and looked over to see a strange set of red vials being carried over ""Healing potions? Those are real here?""

"Yes, from our group. We couldn't find a healer. The preservation charms haven't been refreshed in almost four weeks though. Can you tell if they're still good? And can you re-charm the vials? I'm Rillia by the way. The two beginner magicians and the archer are mine, I don't suppose you could fix up my girl's staff once you're done with yours? She's got a nasty ice spike spell. Not quite as powerful as her sister's lightning burst, but more lasting affects."

Susan nodded, "Sounds good. I'll work on the potions as soon as my staff is realigned enough to actually be considered a focus again. Did you happen to see any vials of Mana potion laying around? Maybe in a backpack? I had three of them."

"Not yet, but my girls had two each and the priest over there is looking for her two. Though she said one felt like it smashed when she was trying to drink it and got tackled from behind."

The pair grimaced before looking over to Anzu with hope.

She blushed, "S-sorry. I used mine trying to keep my party alive."

"Damn... can't blame you though. When outnumbered so heavily against four hobgoblins and an entire raid group of goblins you've got to try everything you can to pull out a win."

Susan paused thoughtfully before looking at Naruto, "Hey you... you said you were a demigod? Considering the whole granting energy thing, I'm inclined to believe you. What of? And how does that work considering you've got both... eh... parents... accounted for?"

""Hum... might as well tell them a bit of truth. It's easier to lie that way.""

Rubbing his head sheepishly, Naruto sighed, "I... sort of discovered how to fuse Hit Points with Mana by accident. The Divine System activated; giving me enough smarts to understand what I had done and what it wanted. Then I named it Blood Mana and now I'm the first divine force behind it. Blood Mana basically acts as both HP and MP, but it requires half the cost for spells. That means you can cast twice as many, true, but you could also use it to take more damage instead. It allows someone to be stronger, better protected, and heal faster than normal at first but also hits you with exhaustion faster once you start dropping below half energy."

There was silence in the cave as everyone, previously listening with half an ear, stopped and looked back at him in shock.

His mother stopped hammering and came forward, "Naruto... was it? I'm very proud of you already. With the despair and fear inside of us from weeks of being in darkness and... erm... tortured... even the strongest of us could barely keep sane; let alone plan an escape. Even with a priest buffing us and inspiring courage it's a bit hard to breath when thinking about the last few weeks. But... do you think you would be able to do one more thing? Can you try to bless us with the ability to use this Blood Mana without you lending it to us?"

Naruto nodded, having expected something along those lines, "... I... think so? I have power, but I don't fully understand it. I think I will as time goes on... but not yet. It isn't common knowledge, but it is my domain; so I should gain some understanding of it."

He placed his hand against her head. Then, slowly but surely, her hair began to grow slightly and golden rings formed around her eyes as unfamiliar golden lines expanded across her arms, legs, and torso. As it grew, his mother's hair gain a hint of dark red. Meanwhile, her pupils slowly transitioned to orange.

She stepped back once he removed his hand.

"W-wow... I feel... amazing. Is this what a fully-buffed fighter-type feels? I mean... I don't think the blessing itself was very potent... but the effect of combining Mana into the body's energy makes it seem like I've been buffed up in preparation for trying to craft with upper-mid level resources."

Murmurs went through the crowd, "Huh... I can feel your power has increased but I can't get a read on your HP or MP anymore. I sort of expected a new type of energy bar to appear on my senses. But... it's just gone."

His mother nodded at Anzu's words, "Yes, that is weird... I can sense both parts of my energy and all the surrounding energies; but I can also feel that they're completely different to normal. If I didn't have it, I don't think I'd know for what to look."

She paused before turning sheepish and scratching her head, "I'm Rachel by the way. Bloodborne Rachel."

Naruto spoke up with hesitation; no acting required, "Would you mind, if I added your name to mine? Uzumaki-Bloodborne Naruto? I mean... I know I'm a demigod, and I don't really need it... but..." he trailed off with a frown.

Even with foggy memories of a few decades, Parents were still a slightly sore thought. Now that he had a second mother, Naruto felt the urge to get to know and connect with the woman before there was a chance for something to happen to her.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh! Of course... that's... a perfectly natural request. I... this is your sister, Tresa." she frowned "Look, Naruto... I... I am still having problems connecting you with my mental image of 'family'... but I promise I will do my best to get over that. You're barely more than half-a-day old and you've already more than earned the right. That's impressive even for a precocious species such as goblin."

Her expression softened; then turned teasing, "My little demigod. You'd best get strong over the next few years though, I doubt your sister will tolerate a weak sibling ruining her 'mighty Light-swordsman reputation'. Already a second-tier class at her age. I'm so proud of my two little geniuses."

Tresa blanched before whining, "Mother!"

Suddenly his mother's eyes turned grim, "Also, that reminds me, Tresa. Once we're well and truly safe... you and I will be having a chat, young lady. And don't you argue... you were nearly..."

Her body starting to shake, Rachel's eyes watered and her fists clenched, "Coming here to try and save us... that was very foolish."

The older-teen grit her teeth, "I told you yesterday... none of the nobles cared enough to send help with me. And I couldn't just leave you here to rot... I had to try."

Closing her eyes, Rachel sighed and turned back towards the improvised crafting area, "We will discuss this later."

Silence permeated the cave for several moments as she went to sit back down.

The Craftsman turned to magician holding up a one-way silencing ward, "Are you still able to continue?"

At her nod, Naruto's mother raised her hammer once more.

Susan glared at the ground for a moment before calling out and jerking a finger towards herself, "Oi! Frosty-girl. Finish gathering up anything focus related and get over here. I hate to say it, but we're gonna use you as a test-rat to see if spell casters can still use spells with this 'Blood Mana'."

"W-what? Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the weakest caster out of those we have that aren't healers."

Naruto suppressed a sigh ""I can see the nervousness in their eyes increase when they look at me. One part of them says he saved me, the other part is saying 'he's a goblin'. Somehow, I don't think that is just because of what happened to them. The priest seems to be doing a decent job of at least temporarily suppressing the trauma of what's happened. No... this feels like a deep-rooted species-version of the blood line stigma from Yagura's Mist-country.""

Blessing this girl as well, the Uzumaki continued both observing his surroundings and attempting to recover the lost knowledge from his previous world ""Seriously... how can basically every technique be gone. I remember the people, and the battles fairly well. So it's not like I'm completely dead in the water memory-wise. Heck, I even remember how to fly.""

He blinked as the corners of his mouth twitched. Slowly he floated up, bit by bit; trying to see how far he could get without anyone saying anything.

His concentration faltered slightly as a giant rail-road spike of ice shot out from the girl and slammed into the wall.

Susan blanched and some of the goblin babies tossed and turned, "Oi! Rillia I thought you said your kid was a beginner and knew ice spike? That looks more like ice spear."

However, it was the girl whom answered, "That was an almost max-tier Ice-spike. Just... like... double power."

The magician/blacksmith's eyes lit up, "Oh... I bet you forced it to require maximum cost since you put the amount you could control into the spell. But the brat here said the spell should only cost half the normal amount with Blood Mana. That means the actual effect of the Blood Mana could be seen as doubling the potency of whatever effect for which it's used."

Grinning, she ruffled Naruto's hair; then paused, "Eh... weren't you shorter a second ago? Are you floating?"

"Flying. I just learned how from my demigod knowledge."

The large woman tilted her head, "Damn. I knew human demigods got strong fast... but flying on the first day of life? I don't think I've ever heard that one before. Then again, you're the goblin version... Goblins grow crazy fast."

Scratching her chin, Susan smirked, "Hah... flying. Unless it works different for other races, that means your a magical type. Looks like you and I will be spending some time together kid. I've got Earth and Wind Affinity along with some novice spells from Necromancy and Demonology, and some beginner spells from most of the other types. I should be able to teach you a thing or two no matter what element you prefer."

"Eh?! Necromancy? N-no way... ghosts are scary!" Naruto squeaked out as his face paled.

She rolled her eyes as chuckles came from around them, "Then learn necromancy to control them brat. Once you can control them, you can either send their souls to the after-life... or use them as servants. Then their scary, will work for you. Personally, I prefer to just send the souls to the after-life and use the bodies to wreak havoc. I'll teach you how to make undead that absorb negative energy from their surroundings instead of pulling it from the dead world. That way clerics and priests won't get all up in your face over it."

Naruto blinked, "Er... negative energy?"

Susan nodded, "Negative energy and positive energy have these little streams that transition through the opposite world. Negative energy streams into the living and flows back out with dead souls. Usually dead souls are pulled towards these streams, but a necromancer can create a font of negative energy which binds the soul to life: creating a ghost. That can also be used to animate skeletons and, given a large enough font, even give them sentience without a soul. But fonts are really bad for the world; the energy is supposed to flow in... and then straight back out."

Grimacing, she shook her head, "When it sits around like that things start dying. Little things at first like bugs and grass... then bigger things like bushes and rabbits. Given a large enough negative energy source, like a really powerful undead or an undead army, and bigger things start dying... like humans. Usually heroes are called in as soon as signs start showing."

"That's kind of the problem though with using Undead that absorb negative energy from our world. They're only useful in areas with lots of negative energy. Great against other undead, but not so good in areas without them. So necromancy should only ever be a secondary focus at best. I'll probably neglect it a bit now that it's at novice. Maybe just let it naturally turn into a mid-level if I ever get high enough for my lowest level spells to start taking effect."

Naruto frowned, "Couldn't you just create two undead in one body? Like... create a skeleton body that's bound and scrunched up inside the Rib-cage of a bigger skeleton?"

"Eh? What? Why?"

He tilted his head, "The scrunched up skeleton acts as the font: bringing negative energy into the world. The bigger skeleton acts as the absorber; either using up the energy or sending it back to the negative world... whichever it does."

Susan's eyes slowly widened, "W-What? T-That's... I mean... wow."

She scratched her head for several seconds before pausing as she finished readjusting the staff in her hands, "Heh... maybe not a skeleton scrunched up inside another skeleton... but you just had a marvelous idea kid."

The woman proceeded to tap each of the healing potions one after the other; causing the internal liquid's glow to dull.

"There, see how it stopped glowing but it's still bright crimson? That means it's sealed and not losing energy; but it's still good. These are the 'cheap' ones... but, for low levels like us, they'll still restore a pretty decent portion of our Vital Essence and thus increasing our skin's hardness back up and speed up the rate at which our body recovers wounds. We'll also of course not die from reaching zero vital essence reserve if we're almost out. We've got six of those so we'll probably give three each to the shielders."

"By the way, since we know the Blood Mana works with spell casters. You should go ahead and buff me, then both of the healers, both shielders and then starting in on everyone else."

Naruto nodded and promptly blessed her... then went off to others.

"Huh... this two-toned hair thing is kind interesting. Just like, six inches of brown then suddenly... Boom two inches of Auburn. Might keep it till my hair gets to long for comfort."

Turning to the ice mage, Susan eyed her, "Alright, what all did you manage to get Frosty? I might be able to upgrade it into something that actually boosts Cold spells."

The girl's eyebrow twitched at 'frosty'; however excitement quickly replaced her annoyance, "Really? That'd be awesome! I thought only novice staves could have boosts?" her voice suddenly turned deadpan "Also, my name is Irmina... not Frosty. And my sister is Kuonrada before you start calling her zappy or whatever."

"Ooo, Zappy. I like that." she tilted her hand back and forth "Technically, they can... it's just not usually efficient price-wise. However, what' I'll be doing is making something that can be used by someone as far down as level 80 Beginner magician... but it'll be able to handle as far as about 40 or 50 into Novice Magician. A sort of transition staff. It usually isn't worth the money... but I'm not charging you anyway since we're kinda focused on preparing to get past all the Goblins from three weeks ago."

Naruto blanched as he darted back over from blessing Rillia; the berserker, "Eh? W-what do you mean? I thought you were preparing for when the Goblin raiding party returned with more captives in a few weeks? Can't I just try talking to them? I mean... they're my brothers and sisters just like these are. And your children. I wasn't born evil, and I can't imagine they were either. We were just born hungry for knowledge, ready to be shaped by the actions of whomever our parents were... Gobujii might not have even had time to indoctrinate them in anything more than teaching them how to hunt and gather."

The room went still again before murmurs started up.

"He's right... the hobgoblins should be returning with captives. We can't just abandon them to the same fate."

"I'm not gonna just walk out on someone like that. We've got numbers. I know I can handle at least one Hobgoblin by myself and two or three Goblins, maybe even four."

"And they **_are_** our kids. I mean... now that I think about it... I don't know if I can just kill them without at least trying. Especially since we've got a translator to talk to them."

Naruto lifted a black-nailed finger from where he was now blessing the last human, "Technically, I did also grant you All-speech."

They all blinked before checking their language skills, "Damn! He's right!"

"Aw man... all that time I spent learning elvish..."

Susan merely grinned, "Hah! Stupid nobles are all snooty, bragging about how they can speak seven languages and have 'Continental Calligraphy' and all the rubbish. Now I just gotta learn that skill and I can be like, 'Oh really? Only seven? I know All-Speech'."

Anzu lifted her hand hesitantly, "I don't know that one, but after we're safe I could get you started with 'Continental Letter Deciphering'... if you want. No charge... I just... like helping people and you seem really nice."

"Heh... thanks kid. I might take you up on that offer."

Suddenly, Susan blinked as a hand tugged on her skirt, "Gobukichi hungry mama."

She blinked down at the now auburn-haired and orange-eyed goblin, "Oh... I suppose it's been a few hours since you finished that rabbit earlier. And we kinda already cooked and ate those two rabbits whatever his name was brought."

Susan shrugged, "Oi! My other brat. Get over here. Are you hungry as well?"

"Gobusei very hungry mama."

Nodding, she picked up by the waist and sat down, "No biting alright? Biting is for solids. Mama makes liquids and will bite you if you bite her, ok brats."

Anzu blinked rapidly, "What are you doing?"

She shrugged, "I just gave birth to them and fed them this way a few hours ago. Might as well feed them like this a few more times since they're still just babies. Kinda weird to have talking babies though."

Naruto raised a hand from near the remaining green goblins 'waiting' to be blessed, "Sorry... my fault. My blessing is giving them enough energy to accelerate their mental processes."

Another orange-skinned goblin poked his shoulder, "What's accelerate and processes mean? Oh! My name's Gobume. What's yours?"

"I'm Naruto. Those mean to go faster and faster and a way to do an action that's always the same each time you do it. So basically I made you able to think faster and learn new ways to do things faster."

"Oh... ok... I'm gonna go find my mommy. I'm hungry now."

The archer sighed and came to pick her up, "Come here sweetheart. My name's Mina."

Suddenly one of the light swordsmen blanched, "Eh... I just realized. I've got three kids over there. A little help here?"

A shielder placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I've got your back."

Eyes beginning to water, Susan snorted, "Man this is so surreal. I feel like I went off the deep end and my mind's just trying to cope."

The other woman looked around uneasily and one actually poked herself with the tip of her blade.

"The pain seems real enough."

Susan bit her arm, "True... there's that at least. Haven't found anything on this earth that hurts and isn't real. In fact... I've heard all but the really crazy-high-level illusions break with pain."

After a moment, she shook her head, "Doesn't matter now. Oi! Frosty! Bring that magic stuff a bit closer. I've still got hands ya know."

 ** _~([Scene End])~_**

It wasn't long before everyone started showing signs of nodding off, Anzu was the first to realize it and spoke up, "Ok everyone, we need seven volunteers for hourly watch changes. I'll take first."

Rillia quickly raised her hand, "I'll take second."

Shaking her head, Rachel sighed, "I can't. I'll be staying up to try and upgrade this armor. Most of its only blacksmith level... no offense Susan... and, with it damaged as well, I need to make sure sure it's as strong as I can make it. There's no telling if our older kids will feel the same way as our little brats here do."

Murmurs of appreciation for her ran through the cave and more quickly raised their hands.

Susan merely rolled her eyes, "Oh no... my heart has been fatally wounded by your words. However shall I survive."

Gobukichi and Gobusei gasped and started crying, "Mama!"

She facepalmed, "Alright... I need to teach you what sarcasm is brats."

 **~([Chapter End])~**

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction... you don't actually think I own this do you? You're smarter than that. Naruto believes in you.

If you like the story, comment to help make it better! If you don't, comment to help make it better!

If you _Really_ like the story, Favorite it! If you think your friends _May_ like it, Share it!


	2. Day 2-10:M6-D15-Y18

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction... you don't actually think I own this do you? You're smarter than that. Naruto believes in you.

If you like the story, comment to help make it better! If you don't, comment to help make it better!

If you REALLY like the story, Favorite it! If you think your friends might like it, Share it!

Note: At least one review has altered this chapter.

This Chapter Updated: M6/D15/Y18

Note: I had a friend point out that some people do 'date' differently: such as putting year/month/day or day/month/year. So I'll mark them for comprehension of those that do. I use (The Month:00;on the day:00; For posterity, the year: 00;) there isn't anything wrong with the other ways, I was just taught this way.

Bit leery about this fanfiction, it was a lot more clear in my head :( But I will try my best.

I hope you enjoy.

 **~([Re: Naruto])~**

 **~([Day 2])~**

Naruto's eyes shifted behind their lids as he placed the finishing touches upon his domain's restrictions.

First, Blood Mana could only be utilized through blessing. As the only divine force behind it... only he could give it. Second, emotional restrictions. Active detection of planned usage with a purpose deemed evil: such as rape, pointless torture, or pointless killing. The user's own energy would gain motion and actively fight the user in an attempt to remind them of their purpose. If actually about to be used, a chaotic separation would occur; ripping a body apart on a cellular level in a downward fashion. Finally, if the user is rendered emotionless or under illusion; then the Blood Mana would actively attempt to restore them or free them using a set of guidelines he could expand upon.

""The downwards pull should hopefully disburse all of their energy into the planet below."" He frowned ""I should come back to this later. There are to many complete bastards in the world that like to find every loophole they possibly can and twist them like a cat with yarn.""

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "Everyone has had a few minutes to wake up. We need to go now... I can't be the only getting hungry."

Nodding to Susan's words, the others grimaced and began equipping armor along with grabbing their weapons.

Anzu smiled hesitantly, "Ok, so obviously we need the shielders in the front. And if Naruto's the negotiator then he has to be between and slightly behind them so that he can be seen and heard properly."

Glaring, Rachel hefted her hammer in one hand and picked up Naruto by the waist; pressing him to her torso, "Then I'll be with him. I'm not letting either of my babies out of sight. Plus, It's not the first time I've caved in heads instead of metal and with Tresa there we can defend the casters if a fight brakes out and any goblins dive past."

Sighing, Anzu gave a nod, "Alright... you shouldn't even be in the fight considering you haven't slept. But I understand."

Susan grinned, "It'll be good having you there with me, I've got a mean kick but Goblins can be surprisingly tenacious. Especially if they've had time to be taught proper ferocity."

She rubbed her chin, "I'll take one side while Frosty and Zappy take the other; I should be plenty powerful enough to more than make up for the two of them. Especially now that I can choose to double my spells or double their output."

Anzu nodded, "Then I'll take one side while the priest takes the other. I've got a few wide area heal over time spells to make up for the fact that priests are mostly good at buffing."

"Hey! I've got 46 cleric levels as well... just because priest is my main doesn't my I don't have an alt class. Also, my name is Catriona."

"R-Right, sorry. Nice to...er... well I guess we've already met."

Catriona frowned, "Ya... I guess. Sorry I haven't been in an overly talkative mood. The courage and fear expulsion auras don't work quite as well on the caster as they do on nearby allies."

The Druid's eyes widened, "Oh..." she quickly stepped forwards and wrapped her in a hug.

"H-Hey... I'm alright." the priest muttered in embarrassment. However, despite her words, she almost melted into the hug and Anzu clutched her tighter.

Rillia squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before coughing loudly, "Everyone else focus over here." their gaze was met with a sudden and potent look of determination "We'll want our kids around the casters both to put them in view of the others and protect them. We'll also want two light-swordsmen and the archer in the very back. Some goblin places have hidden tunnels so they can ambush people."

One of the shielders raised a hand, "Uh... should one of us be in the back then?"

The berserker frowned before sharing a glance with Susan, "I don't... think so... what do you think?"

"Hum... assuming they did... they would send almost all of their people through the front. I think it's better we field both tanks and most of our melee along the sides so we can expand into the cavern and give the casters plenty of room to fire."

Rillia nodded, "Alright. Then we'll have one duelist, and the Knight or the third swordsman on either side. And the third duelist can step into the middle of the two shielders if a fight breaks out. As a berserker I'm more of a line breaker and need lots of room so I'll flit off to the side and maybe around if they don't seem strong. That'll draw some pressure away from shielders."

Naruto blinked up at her, "A line breaker? Do you have lots of area of effect techniques? Er... Spells? Abilities?"

She shrugged, "Not... really. I've basically got two modes. Single combat is where I shine; I charge in and bash them with both my body and my weapons like a weapon-focused monk. Usually I have some throwing axes and I'm pretty good at taking out any casters that interfere. I'm also pretty durable compared to anything but a shielder; though I prefer to just keep moving."

""I see... a bit like Anko then... she always preferred close to mid range and dodging rather than blocking."

Rillia continued, "Alternatively, I take a fighting stance designed to boost my attack speed. Basically, each swing covers the time needed to position the other axe for a swing. That way I can create a constant assault on the area in front of me. It's a bit hard to move around while like that but I can usually do a steady advance, retreat, or sideways step to keep an enemy group in my slicing range."

He nodded thoughtfully ""So her main weakness there would be a skilled opponent able to time their attacks perfectly, or a fast one able to get around her.""

Suddenly, a face appeared from behind Rillia's head and she jerked forwards as they whispered, "What about us?"

"Damn it! This is why I keep my front towards Assassins! I always forget they're there when they get all quiet."

The other assassin shrugged, "Technically... that just means we're doing our job. No reason to insult all of us just because one or two are annoying like her."

Rillia sighed, "I'm sorry... I'm... very stressed right now. Usually I try to keep calm around my party members. A party is supposed to be like family in my opinion and I shouldn't have insulted you like..."

She closed her eyes, "She's behind me again isn't she."

Shaking her head, the berserker walked away, "Nope. Just... no."

"Aw... she's no fun." the first assassin whined with a pout "Er... did she ever say where we're supposed to go?"

Susan shrugged, "I'd say follow her off to the side and stab anything that tries to go around her back. And maybe warn her if they try to circle around her both ways so she can alter her path back to us. I haven't really fought with a berserker before... but I know the gist of it."

Naruto blinked as the pair nodded and darted away, "They never said their name... everyone else has."

Snorting, the magical blacksmith grinned, "Stealthy types are usually either annoyingly sad, annoyingly angry at everyone, annoying tricksters or just plain annoying. But all of them I've met are really just kids at heart who want to pretend to be this overly mysterious person."

"So... probably not gonna get their names unless I work for it."

"Well... I think there party leaders are dead, so asking them isn't gonna happen. But you could steal their identification tags if they recovered them from the junk room. Might get you stabbed though, but... it could also get you a teacher as well. Personally, you seem like the caster type with that strange energy transfer from earlier. So if you pick something melee up, I'd go with a dodgy type like that, or a heavy type with lots of hit points."

She blinked, "Damn... actually... go with the heavy type. This Blood Mana would be a total cheat with a high-HP job. Maybe even try to get multiple. Usually it isn't worth training multiple jobs of similar type unless you need them to get a higher class. Like craftsmen, that takes all sorts of things like blacksmith, tailor, carpenter, and all that rot; though non-combat stuff is easier to level. Otherwise we probably wouldn't have any craftsmen."

Rolling her eyes Susan muttered, "If only Magician was that easy."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "So, if I want to multi-job efficiently, then I'll need to get several different jobs that can all be used at once and train them at the same time. Though... why isn't everyone a priest then? Are the Mana costs really high?"

Preparations halted as everyone turned to him in surprise.

With an intrigued quirk to her eyebrow, Susan shrugged, "Priests are a combat job that usually rely on constant buffs that don't stack. The strongest applies instead. Basically, it's only worth having one in the group since only one can level up. Worse, it takes a long time to level up since they're only meant to pick up the slack."

She nodded, "Still... I can think of a few classes that might actually work with your idea. Paladins could be put with almost any melee job and, though some of their auras clash, their main use is self-buffs against Undead and Demon Lords. Both of which can be pretty annoying to the average group even if they're of an appropriate level."

"Alright Brat, looks like everyone's ready. We'll talk more later."

Naruto grinned up at her even as his mind raced ""It seems like staying quiet and asking a few pointed questions is just as good for a reincarnated Goblin as it is for a politician. Still, I'll be glad once I feel safe enough to start being my usual self again.""

He scratched his bald head in annoyance ""Can't say I'll be looking forward to being in a leadership position again. However, someone needs to train these goblins in fighting. I can't say I'm the ideal sensei. But even just what I know from Lee and Tenten after all these decades is probably more than a decent base to build upon.""

""Hum... I wonder why..."" he glanced up at his mother and felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his head.

"Is she sleeping while standing?"

Tresa rolled her eyes, "Ya... usually I find her slumped in her workshop early in the morning. Mom sleeps in weird positions sometimes, and usually because she stayed up ridiculously late. She'll be fine if a battle starts, it's sitting still that's the problem."

"We should let her sleep a few minutes longer." Catriona mumbled into Anzu's shoulder.

The shy druid giggled, "You're a cuddle bug aren't you. My dad and sister are the same way. Once they got a hold of someone, it was a chore getting them to let go unless the other person was complaining."

She frowned, "My family. T-this... children thing... is going to be really hard to explain to them. They're very traditional. One spouse and one marriage for you entire life. They don't care if you're in a same gender relationship and adopt fifty children. But having a child out of wedlock and keeping them without getting married? I... I've never heard of anyone from our area having this problem. We're farmers, not traders or adventurers. I don't know how this would be seen."

Rillia darted over, "Come on, no time to waste."

She paused warily, "Are you ok Anzu?"

"Y-yes... I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff. But... it's not important today so let's get this done."

Tresa began poking Rachel in the cheek over and over again.

"Ugh, stahp... stop. I'm a... Tresa? W-What? I..."

The light swordsman smirked and tilted her head, "No... I'm Tresa."

Rachel blinked rapidly before rolling her eyes, "Damn, thought this was another nightmare for a second there."

"Let's **_GO_** people! Move!"

Jerking forward, the Craftsmen shook herself as she stepped in place.

"Alright everyone! Look around you. This is your formation for the next few weeks if we're lucky. If it comes to it, our current opponents are just low-level Goblins... but we are weaker than we should be."

Susan shook her head with obvious annoyance, "I don't want you to expect that the person next to you will dodge or block. If you're not defending or attacking at that exact moment then see if you can flow a strike toward an ally's opponent. Even just nicking their wrist to make them flinch back could win us a victory."

She held up her staff before pointing the top forward, "ADVANCE!"

Anzu sighed, "We're all in a relatively small circle... you really don't have to shout like that."

Rubbing her eyes, the archer glared, "I'd really appreciate if you didn't. Plus, some goblins have enhanced hearing. You might have just given us away."

"Gobusei's ears hurt mama."

The boisterous Magician slowly blushed, "Er... right. Sorry."

From his mother's embrace, Naruto tilted his head""Man she reminds me of someone... can't quite put my finger on it though.""

 ** _~([Scene End])~_**

The sound of numerous footsteps echoed into the main chamber drawing every eye towards the tunnels.

From it, a floating goblin with orange skin appeared flanked by two armored humans and followed by a horde of both goblins and humans.

On the verge of complete panic, the young goblins began eyeing each other as if trying to figure out what to do.

The flying goblin spoke with an echoing voice, " **I am Naruto. Your newborn god.** "

" **I seek to act with mercy. But make no mistake. If there is one common truth to existence, it is this.** "

Suddenly his speech gained a second voice which shook the room and brought dust from the ceiling, " **All things that have an Origin, have a Demise.** **If it is to prolong the life of my family or one whom has done no wrong; then countless Demises shall be wrought without hesitation or regret. The lives of the Guilty are not worthless, but are second to the lives of my family and the innocent.** "

He paused, seeming almost surprised at his own words, " **Your generation of this Goblin Clan are a part of my family. And as far as I know, have yet to do wrong.** "

A piercing gaze swept the room, " **Step forward and pledge against all form of needless cruelty. Pledge to fight for a better world. To fight shoulder to shoulder and slay foes impossible for any one goblin.** "

He landed slightly in front of the shielders, " **You have been left to fend for yourselves. That is the way of this tribe... but that is not the way of my family. It is to help your siblings, and that they shall help you. It is to be given strength so that you are strong enough to give others strength and thus have earn years of comfortable rest.** "

Holding out a hand, Naruto looked upon them with pity, " **You need not struggle alone anymore. Let me carry some of your burden. But speak truthfully, for in your prayer... I shall know all that you are. No truth shall be hidden and all lies shall be revealed.** "

And they came stumbling forward, tears in their eyes. Their bodies had matured into Adulthood, but their minds were needy children. And so they fell before him; not as dying and crippled foes, but with arms outstretched in hope.

One by one, he placed a hand upon their foreheads and a link formed within them: not quite a full mind-link as he had experienced with the Yamanaka... but still a connection; leaving each with a smile.

~ **Goburou has successfully changed his common name to Uzumaki Naruto through convincing all people who know of his existence.** ~

"Well. That was anti-climactic brat. Still, better than fighting I guess."

The holy atmosphere promptly shattered as Susan picked up Gobukichi and Gobusei before going forwards and grabbing three more. She sat down against the wall and glared across the room towards the elder goblins sitting together in an alcove.

Naruto sighed and walked over to them, "So... you refuse my blessing. I will allow you to leave this place if you swear not to continue the practices that go on here. But remember that I shall know the truth, if there is even the slightest hint of a lie... then your Demise awaits."

The elder Goblins merely sighed and one muttered, "Looks like that Gobujii brat finally got what was coming to him. I'm telling you, Karma's real and you can't just go around causing pain for your own pleasure."

"And I still say it isn't. We've all killed plenty of sentient beings even if it wasn't for pleasure. Not exactly saints are we now?"

"I really think we shouldn't ignore him like this."

the first elder blinked at her blearily, "Ignore who?"

A black-nailed finger was pointed forward,"Him."

He jerked back, "When did you get here? Who are... humans! We must protect the newborns!"

The goblin slowly worked himself to his feet before looking forward, "Oh... hello there youngster. Come to trade food for knowledge?"

Several sighs were heard from the other elders and one hooked their walking stick on his shoulder, "Sit down."

"Hum? Why? Shouldn't I go relieve myself? Seems to be the only reason I move around anymore."

"You just came back from there."

"Oh? I forgot."

"Why don't you just be quite right now. It really isn't the time for that."

"Huh? Why? Oh! A youngster. Hah! Came to see me I bet... wanted to get a good look before my birthday in a few weeks no doubt. Once I hit twenty one I'll be the oldest Goblin our tribe has ever heard of! It'll be legen..."

The Goblin promptly fell over.

Naruto blinked rapidly, "I... what... just..."

Slowly tilting his head, the Uzumaki lifted an eyebrow, "Is he dead?"

Another elder shrugged, "Maybe? He does this often though. So... probably not? Ah! I think he's breathing. All clear."

Anzu came forward and cast a few minor healing and revitalization spells on the entire group of elders.

Suddenly, one of the elders eyes widened, "I remember my name! It's Gobucha!"

Another elder smacked him on the head, "I'm Gobucha!"

"Oh... does anyone remember my name then?"

Eyebrow twitching, Naruto interrupted, "Look. I get it. Twenty years for a human is like one hundred and forty or maybe one hundred and sixty years for a Goblin. But can we please focus here?"

"dary! Absolutely Legendary! What were we talking about again?"

The other elders shared a look before turning to Naruto, "Look, just kill us alright? I don't want to stick around long enough for 'forget-my-own-name-ten-times-a-day' to be me."

"W-what? Kill us? But I'm almost twenty-one! I'll be the oldest... HUMANS! We're being invaded!"

A bit hesitant, he watched the elder get to his feet, "Are you... sure? I mean... maybe it wouldn't be that bad for the rest of you?"

"We're worth plenty of experience. Just do it."

"But..."

One of them scowled and held out her hand, "Oh... give me a dagger. I'll do it myself. My bladder is barely working anymore and I was thinking about asking one of the younger ones to do it anyway. But I'm not waiting around for you to get your big-boy loincloth on. Every hour in this world just seems to bring me closer to Mr. 'Almost-twenty-one' in a bad way."

Naruto sighed and began forming an energy bolt infused with wind to create a throwing knife out of the otherwise brute-force energy attack.

One of them poked him in the forehead, "Focus on the fact that we're hardened murderers. Grrrrrr..."

Naruto felt a bead of sweat roll down his head as the growl gave him the image of a puppy rather than being even slightly intimidating, "Start with him. I want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Hey! Not me! I don't want to be nearly headless if I come back as a ghost or something. Start with forgetful over there."

"Huh? Start with who first? Oh... hello youngster. Come to here about my exploits no doubt. Why I remember the time I slew a hind bear all by my self... with one hand tied behind my back! It was Legen..."

 _ **~([Scene End])~**_

Naruto shuddered as he stared at his hands ""Considering I was Hokage and did some really messed up things... I should not feel this disgusted over killing some old murderers and possible rapists.""

He leaned into his mother's side and the sleeping woman instinctively wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Tresa sighed, "Still affecting you huh? ... I don't blame you... that... was pretty messed up. I mean, they're training me to kill so I won't freeze up when I eventually do kill something. But that's other combatants. This was just... wow. I mean... just..."

"Not helping."

"Sorry."

She gave a hesitant thumbs up, "But you're level sixty-nine now. So that's something you know. You'll probably be the fastest goblin to ever reach level one-hundred."

"Not... helping."

"Sorry."

"Huh. I wonder what humans would evolve into?"

"Don't know."

Tresa blinked, "Oh... the system says that Humans are locked at one hundred on this world without an evolution. Which is really weird since Humans don't have levels. Er... it says because we're not supposed to have them since ESP powers are overpowered nonsense with no counter because toddlers can melt brains on accident."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow and turned to her, "What?"

"I don't know... I've never heard of ESP powers."

"No, no... well... actually I've never heard of those either. I meant why do you think you don't have a species level? You register as a level-one human in both my party and follower system."

Every head in the cave slowly turned to him in shock.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched ""Are the things I say really that odd? I know I'm known for being surprising... but... I swear I'm just saying stuff that seems like common sense. Huh. Do I actually get knowledge over time for being a demigod? I don't think so. Then again... people got surprised by the most obvious things in my world. Not to mention how long it took me to realize why Hinata kept acting all weird. Maybe we humans are just really oblivious sometimes?""

"What the hell? I have a species level?!"

"Me too!"

"This is awesome! It says I'll get a more BM every time I level up."

"Do you think we'll get special stuff for getting to 100? I hear that's what happens to 'Elites'. They get stuff non-elites and people who evolve to other species instead of getting stuck... just don't have!"

"If I get anything, it's probably gonna be 'Improved napping'. Cloud watching is the best."

Naruto blinked ""Is that Shikamaru? Nah... he'd have recognized me.""

"Doesn't BM mean bowl movement?"

"I thought it meant bad mannered?"

"I asked the sage from another world what it meant once. It means both depending on your social circle. It could also mean baby mama, big mama, birth mama, breakup message, bite me, black metal as in a type of music, blademaster, black mage, Bob Marley, Boatswain's mate, short for BMW in rap music... a type of magic carriage, and a couple other things I forgot."

"Wow... that... I thought it just meant bad mannered."

"Who would breakup in a message? I can't imagine just getting a letter one day and reading 'sorry. I no longer wish to court you for I have found someone whom makes me happier. Goodbye my ex-love.' That would be just awful. And sending one? No... I just... I couldn't."

"I wonder who that Marley person is? And since when is Bob a clan name?"

"I think he's from some place where clan names come second. So here he'd be Marley Bob."

"Oh."

Naruto sighed as he listened to the women around him talking ""If I'd known it'd cause this much trouble, I'd have thought longer on what to call it. Maybe Life Mana? Orange Mana? Though I didn't know it was orange at the time. Bowl movement... ugh...""

The rest of day two quickly devolved into eating bugs, group training, eating roast rabbit brought by a group of women, training more, eating a few more bugs because they were strangely delicious, and sleeping.

""Seriously, we need to expand the caterpillar farm and market them.""

He blinked ""Hum... caterpillar ramen? Usually I wouldn't think it... but these are crazy good. If only there was chakra here... I could make storage seals and have ramen ready to just pull out hot and fresh.""

 ** _~([Scene End])~_**

The torches were carried outside by the first watch and slowly their cave went dark except for the dim glow from dying fires. All was silent for several moments, then...

"Why can I still see after they took the torches away?"

"I don't know... but so can I."

"Apparently we have Night Vision now. I've also got 'Demon Tribe factor' which seems to help me understand eh... 'other members of the tribe' better and 'Cunning' which let's me 'Receive a moment of inspiration during critical moments'."

"Weird... those are on my list as well."

The Uzumaki sheepishly raised his hand, "Sorry... my fault."

Chuckles echoed throughout the cave, "Of course it is brat. We should've known there would be more surprises with you."

 ** _~([Day 3])~_**

Naruto kept a close eye on each of his elder siblings. Fearing that one had indeed lied to him and had simply tested their luck. But, to his satisfaction, they seemed happier and happier as time passed.

""I'd rather not be suddenly splattered in blood... or whatever would happen if they try to use BM for evil.

Morning involved rabbit stew from pots that Susan had hammered into shape while mother was sleeping the prior day.

Then training began again.

The ex-Shinobi continued to teach them how to punch, kick, elbow, and knee someone with minimal damage to one's self. And how to roll with both punches and literally to reduce falling damage. Then how to channel and circulate one's energy throughout their body to enhance strength, speed, agility, stamina, and durability. Dexterity games such as Meditation exercises and doing hand-seals came next, which unfortunately seemed to have no effect. Those would build patience and and the first would increase magical reserves as well; both things that Goblins lacked horribly.

After, he taught them how to craft a _very_ simple stone hatchet so that they could all hack apart a tree that had been blown over. Taking the logs taller than they were back to the cave took time; but, with tiny goblin shoulders packed tightly together on each log, they achieved a steady pace and built strength.

Another round of meditation came, this time with Leaf-concentration as he had been able to test it. Then more eating before Hatchet attacks and Taijutsu training. This time Rillia had pointers for them which went well beyond his own standard Shinobi training. A trek followed, to carry back fish from where several woman had been fishing in a river. And even more meditation awaited when they finished... to Gobukichi's displeasure. Then a final round of hatchet and Taijutsu training before a meal of roasted fish.

As the Uzumaki ate, he listened with interest as Anzu described a large hive of honey bees she had found. Apparently, she intended to grow a few fields of flowers around a central area. Afterwards, she could create an artificial hive of significantly larger size. The druid described a spell to collect honey from the hive when nearing eighty percent capacity or return it if below twenty percent.

""I see... so they'll expand their hive into the new portion. Then, since they are magical bees and can produce it twice as fast as bees in my world... we should have honey in a week and a half. Or... maybe two weeks since it'll take time for the hive to expand.""

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully ""I wonder if you could make honey ramen somehow. Or maybe honey flavored sides for ramen... maybe not fishcakes though. Although... there was that one honey roasted fish recipe that was pretty good. Maybe I could convert that into fishcake?"

Grinning, Naruto chuckled ""I sound like an Akimichi. Next I'll be wanting to try every possible flavor of ramen I can make using the monsters of this... world...""

His eyes slowly widened ""Wait... what if one of them tasted like Ichiraku ramen.""

Slowly, a manic grin settled upon his face.

 ** _~([Day 4])~_**

Naruto examined the spear with interest. First a tiny hole, a carved-out groove three inches from the end, then a second hole. A sharp bit was stuck in the middle of the very end, then two more were attached alongside it and melded together. Almost perfectly mimicking the improvised lance-tip of the knight. Very thin strips of metal pierced through the holes and bent towards the groove. Finally, the groove had a wider strip of metal wrapped around it which held everything in place.

""Hum... mother made enough for all of us already? Impressive."

He nodded in satisfaction and, with breakfast already in their bellies, they began spear training intermixed with Taijutsu training.

To his surprise, his mother and 'aunts' joined them in the training.

Mediation followed again but, oddly, the goblins were quickly adjusting and several were already mastering leaf concentration.

""Ugh... it's becoming a skill here... this isn't fair. Even the smartest in my class took several weeks to learn leaf concentration. Though, I guess we are short on time. Can't look a gift horse in the mouth without being far enough away to avoid an explosive tag. I'll have time to think on it later.""

Moving on to leap training, Naruto attempted to mix it with the surface clinging/tree climbing exercise.

"So, one last time. Push off the ground with BM. Pull your body along your intended path to land feet-first against the tree."

He paused, standing on the side of the tree, "If you can, try to stick like this by grasping at the tree with energy from your feet. If you can't, or after a second or two, push off and angle to land back on your feet while using BM to reinforce with a focus on your joints. On the chance that you can't angle right, twist your body into a roll to deflect yourself off the ground as if you were knocked down during Taijutsu."

The Uzumaki leapt off the tree into a proper landing, then back on and off again into a proper roll.

"Later we'll work on adding a strike, block, or a burst of energy to dodge by changing trajectory."

Susan's eyebrow twitched, "Is this really a common fighting style? It feels like some sort of advanced super-soldier training involving acrobatic skills for some reason and mixing it with supernatural spider-like powers."

Naruto shrugged, "I said my knowledge was common, I didn't say from where or if the knowledge common around here was common enough everywhere for me to know it."

He paused thoughtfully, "And... yes... Shinobi are meant to be super-soldiers of a kind. Their basic structure involves Ninja, Kunoichi, and foot-soldiers combined with energy techniques. While soldiers are you fighters with a few select weapons, Shinobi take that further and have basic comprehension in almost all weapons they will ever see. Some never really take that training further. Almost all use throwing knives that can be used for melee as well or even digging. And there are some who seek to master most, if not all weapons before they die."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at her son, "Kunai? Those strange, ringed knives you drew blueprints for? They do seem fairly versatile. I don't get the point of Shuriken or Senbon though. A ring of blades and a needle just don't seem useful."

"The first is simple, Shuriken and throwing weapons that can be very difficult to catch and can be thrown four from each hand in rapid succession given enough skill. They can also be used for tricks, such as pinning a chain-weapon to a tree and then locking it in place by throwing a Kunai into the Shuriken's ring."

He shrugged, "The second is either medical application, striking specific points on the body to release tension. Melee or ranged application, striking vital points to kill, disable, weaken, or incapacitate. And the third brings us to the origins for the terms for the names often used for modern male and female Shinobi: Ninja and Kunoichi. Ninja were covert operatives that use stealth and disguise to retrieve information, kill, and sabotage enemy armies. The originals were mostly male with some females. Kunoichi had the same goals but use flirting and other things to make people go off alone with them. The originals were mostly female with some males. Both used things like poison darts and other hidden weapons to accomplish their jobs."

Naruto tilted his head, "But Dart guns are relatively easy to detect when searching someone. So Shinobi switched to Poison throwing needles. Senbon are also really difficult to see when flying towards you; making it hard to even know you're being attacked until it is to late."

Rubbing her chin, Susan lifted an eyebrow, "So basically, Shinobi is very much like that 'multiple jobs that can be used at once' idea. It's a general boost to overall combat power. And from there the user can specialize as a specific type of weapon wielder, or maybe even start toward advanced jobs like wizard from the Magician line."

She narrowed her eyes, "What about healing?"

"Yes. The art of Iryōjutsu, used by Iryōnin. Er... medical Shinobi. Illusions are known as Genjutsu. General energy attacks are either Ninjutsu, or Nintaijutsu if it involves the user's body to deliver the strike; such as a concentrated fist of lightning to pierce armor."

Rillia raised a hand, "Why isn't All-Speech translating these words properly? I'm not big on magic and fancy language skills since they take time out of my axe training, so... is this normal?"

"Because they're names. My name for instance, has two meanings; Maelstrom, or Fishcake. The Origin name Uzumaki, means whirlpool. So I could be considered a Whirlpool of Fishcakes. Or a whirlpool that is causing air-currents that form mighty swirling clouds that usually end up becoming electrical storms due to friction or a hurricane."

Susan's eyes narrowed, "Hold up. Your Divine Name basically means something that will create a horrible force of nature? As in... you'll cause great destruction to be unleashed?"

Naruto blinked ""Oh shit... me and my big mouth.""

He nodded, "Yes. That is one interpretation. Though to what end I could not say any more than I could say that is the meaning. It could very well be to bring a storm of change that shall shake the very foundations of this continent. Perhaps to end all tragedy such as slavery and other such horrors. If I am destined for that, I would not Object. But..."

The Uzumaki gave a close-lipped grin to avoid showing off his fangs, "Ramen is the food of the gods, and fishcakes are ramen topping... so perhaps I'm only meant to show the world ramen's greatness."

Anzu blinked rapidly, "Wha? Ramen is the food of the gods? But Soba is way better than Ramen... I mean even Udon is better than ramen."

Gasping, Naruto dramatically held his hand out while turning his head away, "HEATHEN! May the flying Spaghetti Monster, god of noodles, replace your dreams with horrible worlds without any noodles at all!"

Rachel facepalmed before walking over and lightly bopping him atop the head, "Oi... don't be so weird. I've already got to deal with awful mental images from when I found your sister's loose floorboard filled with Shibari porn."

Suddenly crimson, Tresa squeaked, "They're not porn! They're art! It's a very popular art style at that!"

Susan snorted, "Right, right... 'Art'. Why were they under your floorboard again? Usually art is kept where you can see it easily."

She blinked as a hand pulled on her sleeve, "What's porn mama?"

"Er... you'll find out when you're older. Like... er... five, unless you evolve into something with a decent lifespan. Then... twenty."

"Oh, ok. Gobukichi hungry mama. Can we have more rabbit stew? Gobukichi really like rabbit stew."

The magical blacksmith sighed, "Is there a time when you aren't hungry brat?"

Her only response was a confused look as Kichi seemed to be legitimately trying to think of a time when he wasn't hungry.

"Gobue is really hungry as well."

"Can Gobumi have fish? Fish not as good as blood, but it very good."

"Ok, ok... it has been a while I guess."

 ** _~([Scene End])~_**

Naruto blinked as Gobumi, daughter of the ice-magician Irmina, came up to him with wide eyes, "Naruto! Mama told me she's twenty-five years old this morning and then she told me that each year has three-hundred and sixty-five days. Is that right?"

He shrugged and swallowed a piece of meat, "Er... ya..."

Gobumi gaped and collapsed onto a her knees in shock.

"Eh... what?"

She glared at him, "Don't you see?! I finished adding them up... her days are over nine-thousand. She isn't aging! My mama's immortal! And I'm gonna become that way to."

Gobukichi's eyes bulged, "W-What?! OVER NINE THOUSAND?!"

Susan glared and lightly bopped him on the head, "Don't speak with your mouth full. We're not cows. Also, it's a waste of food when it falls out like that."

Sighing, Naruto looked to her for help; however, she merely snorted and shook her head.

"Er... she's not immortal... she's just... human. They have longer life-spans than Goblins since they spend years growing up slowly. Elves are kind of like that as well; but they don't reach adulthood until they get to like... a hundred or more from what Anzu said. I don't know how long they live. Real elves aren't common knowledge even if there are plenty of fairy-tails about them."

Gobumi blinked rapidly, "Er... well... maybe that's it. But my mama's the best mama ever... so I still think she's immortal. I'm gonna try and become a vampire so we can be together forever. I'm sure I can do it... I'm gonna be awesome like mama."

Naruto shared an exasperated look with Susan as she ran off, "How did she reach that logic?"

She shrugged, "It's kid logic. I convinced myself I was a mighty earth titan when I was five and went stomping around squishing bugs."

Susan tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I have heard though, that Hobgoblins evolve into Dhampir by having huge amounts of pride. Assuming she overcomes the first hurdle of Hobgoblin, and she doesn't go Ogre for drinking so much blood, she could go Dhampir. That leads directly into the 'Vampire Lord' line if I remember correctly."

A bit hesitant, he slowly lifted an eyebrow, "Well... I guess she's on the right track to fulfill her dreams then?"

 ** _~([Scene End])~_**

Susan peered around a tree before nudging Kichi into a clearing.

"Go get it brat. Earn some experience." she whispered.

Instantly, the Rabbit's gaze darted towards him.

"Uh... Gobukichi scared."

"RODENOR SMELLS FEAR! COME FORTH AND KNOW DEFEAT AT THE TIP OF MY MIGHTY HORN! YOUR BLOOD SHALL BE THE DRESSING FOR MY SALAD! YOU SHALL BE AMONG THE HUNDREDS OF PITIFUL SOULS WHO EMPOWER ME TO THE NEXT FORM! AND THEN... THEN... I SHALL CONSUME MORE AND GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND SUPER-RABBIT TWO!"

Gobue looked up at Susan and asked, "Are all rabbits like this?"

Susan shrugged, "No clue... but I personally think it's got something to do with a horn as long as their body, which isn't meant to be there anyway, growing right next to their brain."

The rabbit charged blindly, "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE...oof!"

Only to be punted into a tree by Susan who nudged Gobukichi again and drew back behind the tree.

It staggered before glancing around frantically; seeing none but Gobukichi, it narrowed its eyes, "Such insolence! But nothing more than a lucky strike. A puny goblin like you won't be able to muster another attack like that against a super-rabbit like me. NOW... DIE!"

Gobukichi whined, "I need an adult!"

"HAHAHA! I AM AN ADULT!"

Susan whispered harshly from behind her tree, " _Dodge._ "

 ** _~([Day 5])~_**

Naruto frowned, "Does Kichi seem a little... odd... today?"

Looking up from the clay forge she was putting together, Rachel quirked an eyebrow, "Now that you mention it... he's seemed rather pale since yesterday. Kept repeating 'dodge' under his breath at dinner and flinching at anything rabbit related."

"Huh... weird."

"True. But listen closely. Now that we've got the forge ready except the lid, we need a clay jar to go in it. The jar will contain sand to sort out impurities, we need charcoal chips to harden the metal, and we need either pieces of iron or iron Ore to melt down. This is called Crucible steel, an invention of Ulfberht from many years ago; one of the few blacksmiths to create a low-level Rare item from just plain steel."

She guided them through melding clay lids on their jars after she finished filling them, "Now... I doubt we'll get more than a mid-level Normal out of reforged steel; but we can hope for the best."

The Uzumaki quirked an eyebrow as she showed him to pack more charcoal on top then placed clay lids on their makeshift furnaces ""Hum. I don't know much about forging from my world beyond what I needed for transformations and Fuinjutsu. But, the basic theory behind chakra metal is to pour chakra into the metal continuously throughout the smelting and forging process until finally the metal is cooled.""

Shrugging, he decided it was worth a shot, "Common knowledge says that the reason you would add coal and sand is to refine the crystalline structure. Basically, an attempt to get the structure as small and uniform as possible. Have you tried using a constant flow of Mana to shape the steel as it liquefies and then solidifies?"

Rachel blinked at him before eyeing the furnaces, "Hum... I wonder if that's how master craftsmen make top-end stuff? Well... it'll set us back if we fail, but one attempt shouldn't hurt. You can do the one you smelt like that and we'll have a decent start with mine and Tresa's even if it doesn't work out quite right."

She lit a fire in the air intake before clapping a hand on the leather and stick bellows they had constructed, "Now the grueling part. We'll have to get some others and take turns putting even airflow into the furn..."

Naruto created three clones and set them to pumping the bellows on all three furnaces.

"Or... we could each get started on a second forge!"

Tresa gaped, "W-What?! But I had to sit there for half an hour eight times when I learned! Forget lead, my arms felt as heavy as tungsten afterwards!"

Rachel shrugged, "We've got a quota of ingots to make so we can replace the weapons and maybe armor as well if we have time. He can do a real forging session later to have the experience. But, for all we know, the goblins could show up next week or ten weeks from now. Since we have plenty of metal, I'll have your clones work on carving out clay patterns for chainmail and platemail. Though, we may need fire magic to get the metal liquid with this setup. I'm not sure we'd have a high enough grade of fuel for this."

The ex-Hokage rubbed his head sheepishly, "Maybe I should have asked the elders a few more questions before letting them convince me their lives were terrible enough to be better dead?"

Tresa shrugged, "Thinking back on it... probably. But... I'm still surprised Anzu's healing spells barely did anything for them. They must have been really weak and helpless."

"Not... helping."

 ** _~([Scene End])~_**

Naruto twitched in disbelief as his clones dispelled.

""No memories? None? Why? That should have boosted my craftsmen skill at least slightly shouldn't it?""

~Chakra is a unique substance which can allow a soul to be both separate and together simultaneously. Blood Mana operates off of primarily magic if one were to separate the soul. If one were to create a magical clone that has a soul piece inside, it would be legitimately separated and cause the user a significant dip in sanity. Admittedly, the Orochimaru of your world was not sane; but that was not the work of dividing his soul. Rather, his own actions caused it: allowing him to pull himself back from the brink even with large chunks still separate.~

Naruto twitched slightly ""Damn it. I thought since they acted on their own they were shadow clones. Also... _Creepy_... is this thing just listening to my thoughts all the time? I mean... sure this would have been really useful when I was younger... but still. Is it sentient or did someone program it to use my own thoughts as a guide?""

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and followed his mother's direction in breaking away the glass from his ingot ""At least I can still communicate with them and transfer small amounts of energy over time as if they were Wood-clones.""

When it came time for hammering, he cheated just a little by using energy to help shape the blade as he hammered the ingot flatter and elongated it.

"Alright, now that we've got our basic sword shapes and what not, we need to quench them. Usually we'd have a vat of oil for that but liquefied rabbit fat will have to do."

The fat ignited for a moment before being put out as they placed wooden lids atop it then opened it again to let the steam out.

~ **Rediscovered Mana Forging: You have reached level- 84.** ~

~ **Gained Job: Mana Forger, Level 1.** ~

Naruto blinked at the message in his mind before glancing at his mother in curiosity.

"Let's see here... EH?"

~ **High-Grade Rare Blade, Longsword. Craftsmen: Bloodborn Rachel. Assistant: Uzumaki Naruto.** ~

"Well damn." Rachel rubbed the back of her head before eyeing Naruto with interest "Not bad kid."

Tresa lifted an eyebrow, "Yours is Mid-Grade Rare as well mom?"

"High-grade... Let's see yours then Naruto."

~ **Mid-Grade Unique Blade, Longsword. Mana Forger: Uzumaki Naruto.** ~

"Ouch... beaten by your own son mom."

Rachel's eyebrow twitched, "But I have higher Craftsmen skill? That doesn't even make sense. I'm actually only around twenty levels until I can rank up my Craftsmen job. And what is a Mana Forger?"

Rubbing his head sheepishly, Naruto muttered, "Well... I did keep channeling energy into mine after the forging process and until the actual cooling. Plus, I sort of cheated a bit. I used my energy manipulation to help get the overall shape, and my energy control to help create the specific crystalline structures."

Her whole face now twitching, his mother slowly sat a hand on his head before ruffling his hair, "You're going to be the death of me kid. Or at least my personal pride."

She sighed, "I guess my pride for my kids will have to do. Now... let's get guards and hilts on these blades before the next forges are ready."

Expression slowly calming, she eyed him, "Then you are going to show me how to do this... er... Mana Forging I suppose it would be called."

At his nod, Rachel continued, "Seriously, this is enchanted Mithril quality. I wonder what you'd get with actual Mithril... or what you'd be able to get after enchanting it."

Naruto looked back and forth between the blade and his mother... but only one word came to mind ""Oops.""

 ** _~([Scene End])~_**

Susan laughed exuberantly, "Using energy to create a blade with a core that is soft enough to bend in half yet with merged layers, each tougher than the last, out until it it only flexes two or three inches. You've been alive less than a week and yet you're already basically defeating the entire purpose of my family's job; and using the same materials."

"Oh kid... I knew things had a tendency to be drastically different when demigods were around... but this is just crazy. Since your clones are going to be teaching your mother how to do Mana Forging, and you're already so high-level, I want you to start training magic with me. Preferably instead of meditation since you seem to already have kind of insane amounts of magic already. Seriously, you'll need to spend quite a bit of time training to balance out your life essence."

Naruto sighed, "I know. And that sounds good. I need to familiarize myself with how magic works in this specific world."

""If only I'd gotten my Uzumaki Vitality from the last life.""

She nodded thoughtfully, "It's strange to think that magic might not be common enough everywhere for you to fully understand it. But still, it's a good opportunity for me to teach you the new skeletons spell I've been working on in my spare time.

 ** _~([Day 6])~_**

Anzu froze and stopped her group.

"Hold here."

She leapt forward with a surprisingly vicious growl and landed upon a dark shape in the bushes.

A scuffle ensued, then whimpering sounded, "I yield! I yield! You're the alpha now, you're the alpha! Let go of my ear! You're gonna bit it off!"

"Damn... boss got schooled like a pup."

"Aw. Does this mean I have to wait even longer before I can get any of the kills?"

"Speaking of kills... I think I got some rabbit stuck in my teeth. Anyone have any more of that needle grass stuck in their fur?"

Naruto blinked rapidly as the normally shy druid came out of bush holding the front of a massive wolf against her side. She scratched behind its drooping ears with a large grin, "Look! Talking puppies! New friends to help us against the other portion of your tribe."

"Wait what? I never agreed to..."

Anzu's normally closed lip smile suddenly opened up to reveal even her molars as her eyes became just a bit to large and a shadow fell upon her face despite facing the sun.

"Right then. Who you want us to kill? Can we eat them after?"

"Gobukichi scared."

Naruto patted him on the head, "So am I Kichi... so am I."

 ** _~([Scene End])~_**

Naruto froze as he noticed something about their new companions.

"Hey, er... wolf... friend. What's the purpose of the magic in you and your packs skin and fur? And why do you have two different magics flowing to your brain when the others don't?"

The black wolf leader tilted his head, "Eh... maybe it's our steel-pelt skill along with my Pack Leader and Pack Hunting Knowledge skills?"

"Oh... do you mind if I take a look at them? They seem to be... flowing out of somewhere."

He placed a hand on the canine's head and felt around; then moved down until just behind his navel.

""Hum? Is this... his soul? I had theorized that they were behind the navel... but... I've never been able to detect one like this. Is it because of my divine power? Interesting... his soul and mine have several key differences; three of which are producing his Mana flows.""

His eyes narrowed ""I'll have to see if I can modify a rabbit soul to have these qualities. As long as it doesn't actually take away soul, it should be safe. And if it works... I could apply it to my own and maybe the others as well.""

Naruto quickly memorized it as if a Fuinjutsu seal and then nodded, "Interesting... thank you for allowing me to see that."

"Eh... no problem kid."

"By the way. Why do you have two tails and longer fur in certain places like your chin? It doesn't seem to be related to either of your two pack leader skills."

"Hmmm... if I had to guess... it's because I am actually a different sub-species of black wolf. See a species is like say Hobgoblin: then you have your mages, hunters, clerics, tribe leaders, shamans, berserkers, and riders. They're all the same species but they're different subspecies. It's like how humans have different coloring for different things: dark skin for handling sun like a boss-monster; red hair for attracting mates; big mammary glands, hips and what not to say 'I'm better at continuing the species than anyone else so ignore them'; and all those other things humans sub-species have. But all humans have strange digits on the sides of their paws that let them pick things up easier."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Red hair for attracting mates?"

The wolf-leader tilted his head, "Isn't that what that's for? I always see red heads being clamored around by the opposite gender. And for some reason it's even worse if they're the type that doesn't follow their gender role. Like a really soft looking male... or a tough looking female who clearly doesn't want to settle down with pups quite yet, if at all."

"Er... I think that's just a random genetic feature without an actual purpose. I mean... I guess it could be that."

The wolf tilted his head, "A genetic feature without a purpose? That's... very weird. The only time I hear about those are when their species evolved in such a way that they don't need it. And usually it then goes away after a few generations or they develop a new use for it."

"Eh... humans lost the use of the third eyelid a long time ago but still have those."

"I'm pretty sure they have four of those and they're fully functioning."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No, no... the two lids on each side count as one joint 'lid'. The third lid extends from the inner corner of the eyes at the same time. It's this little pink thing but humans don't have the muscles for it anymore. It's a partially see-through thing that is suspected to either be for cleaning the eyes of dust and dirt or blocking out salt-water as they dived for crabs. Maybe both."

"Huh..." He frowned "That seems very useful. Why would that devolve? Don't humans still go swimming and get stuff in their eye all the time?"

The Uzumaki blinked, "You know, I'm not sure."

""Maybe I should try using chak... eh... Mana to move it? Goblins seem to have them as well.""

 ** _~([Day 7])~_**

Naruto eyed his specimen with a tilted head.

The rabbit, previously swearing at him, was looking at its black coat with a touch of awe.

"This isn't Super rabbit two... has the legend finally occurred? Am I... the legendary version three?"

A low chuckle came from its throat and it leaned back with a cackle, "Yes... yes... that must be it! HAHAHA! I HAVE BECOME THE VORPAL BUNNY! NOW THE WORLD SHALL TREMBLE IN FEAR AS I... Hrk.."

The Uzumaki tilted his head curiously as the rabbit struggled beneath the kunai pressed part way into its throat.

""It's piercing slowly... but... it should have buried into the ground on the first strike; so the copying did work.""

He pulled the kunai back, healed the throat wound, and cut its horn off; then threw it so it skidded to the log cage's back.

"W-What... y-you... my horn! You took my horn! _DAMN YOU_! I'LL KILL YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! NONE SHALL REMAIN ALIVE AFTER THE WRATH OF THE VORPAL BUNNY IS FULFILLED! NONE, YOU HEAR ME! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!"

""The horn is still a weak point because it isn't fur or skin. Interesting. Assuming I grew horns, I'd need to rely on either armor or other abilities or skills.""

Exiting the little room carved from the wall by his clone, he sighed ""Free time is almost over... I wonder if we'll finish up tree-climbing today... they really just need to build up the reserves to hold it for an hour. I'll come back and check stabby-hopper-san here tomorrow and the day after. Then I'll test it on myself the next day so long as there isn't even the slightest change. I guess even if Fuinjutsu is useless here, I can at least get something out of the near-perfect memory I practiced of anything I purposefully try to memorize.""

""In the mean time... I think I'll keep trying to perform 'Creation of All Things'. Though, I'm starting to wonder if it's even possible since activated Yin and Activated Yang were required. Magic and Life Essence just don't seem to have 'activated' states.""

 ** _~([Day 8])~_**

Naruto floated along as he followed his fellow goblins; each hopping through the trees. Behind him, a pair of basic skeletons floated with short swords and iron recurve bows with bone arrows.

Today was a field test of both kunai skills and his own skeleton's against a new foe that the system had informed him were called 'Night Vipers'. They wielded a formidable set of skills in 'Sense Presence' and 'Thermography' for detection of both physical objects without sight and heat in general, 'Evil Eye' for disabling at mid-range, and 'Venom' for killing. Naturally, they also held 'Poison resistance' and 'Evil Eye Resistance' the direct counters to their own abilities which likely allowed them to withstand using said abilities to some extent.

He also managed to grab abilities from an 'Armored Tanuki'; a relatively peaceful animal that asked simply to be left alone. Though was not adverse to him scanning its abilities in exchange for a basket of food.

""Can't fault them for wanting to be left alone I suppose.""

From it's soul, he memorized 'Shell Defense' and 'Endurance'. The first of which was half useless without organic armor, but still held increased chance to block damage and a reduced chance to be hit with fatal attacks.

He also managed to trade a jar of blood to each of four 'seven-colored bats', courtesy of Gobumi, for a chance to memorize 'Echolocation' for detection, 'Pump Up' to allow blood control and thus increasing one's own strength, and 'Vampirephilia' to exploit blood sucking for food and temporary stat boosting.

 ** _~([Day 9])~_**

""Rain... it reminds me of Hokage-jiji's funeral. I suppose... I at least got to see him again afterwards thanks to that accursed technique. Still... there are times when I wish it would only rain while I was asleep. I'd just go to bed at my normal time and then wake up and the ground outside would be moist. Like that time I walked barefoot through the grass with...""

Naruto's eyes closed ""I wonder if she got to someplace good. Does she remember our life together? Or am I special? Perhaps I reached a certain power level... or maybe the Shinigami touching my soul to seal Kurama without me dying did something to my soul.""

""Is it possible to go back to my world? Or maybe another version of it? I could never date the version of her there if I did... she wouldn't be mine. But... maybe I could make sure that another version of her is safe and happy. I could train her up and make her as strong as she was in her later years by the time she hit the Chunin exams. Then she could push further on her own.""

He clenched his eyes tighter as tears threatened to fall ""Foolish thoughts... I was Hokage... I should know to focus on the present.""

Rachel came up and ruffled his hair, "Oi, Naruto. Mind helping me sew some shirts? It took a while, but Anzu grew enough fibers that we could use the wooden machines she grew to make fabric. Now we can turn the cloth into clothing that doesn't chaff like mad and put it beneath our leather jerkins and chainmail."

He smiled, welcoming the distraction, "Cloth, leather, chainmail, and platemail? Are you sure your 'Temperature control' and 'Weight reduction' runes are going to be able to handle this much? I feel like we might as well add scalemail at this point since we're going so far for defense and comfort."

"Well they'll all be worked together as a single piece of armor so the outer armor should be able to siphon in plenty of atmospheric MP. You slide the lower half on first, then the top. Each bottom layer is pulled up to hook into the top and then overlapped until you get to the outer layer: where you pull the loops through and put a belt on. The hooks and belt loops are inscribed to aid the energy transfer."

She shrugged, "As for scalemail... well... I guess it's possible. we could reduce the plate mail size slightly to allow more mobility; which seems important to this 'Shinobi' job you've introduced. Then we cover up the entire torso with chainmail to allow for full-body protection even in areas where platemail is usually weak. Might even be able to do some sort of outer-thigh guard using chain. It'd be a lot easier to move in, if done properly, than the current stuff."

"Come on, afterwards Susan is holding a Magician class for everyone since there isn't enough room to do physical training. If the downpour keeps up... Anzu says she'll be doing a druid class after lunch."

Naruto nodded "Interesting... two caster classes that complement each other somewhat due to the fact that Druid is more healing and crowd control while magician is more damage with a little bit of crowd control and pet summoning."

"Ya... should be interesting. Usually I'm to busy to learn fighting. But this Shinobi job is quite a lot of fun and I don't have to much more I can do to prepare except wait for the next round of forges to finish... which is tomorrow."

He grinned, "You sound far to disappointed. Workaholic."

"Nah, I'm normal. Everyone else is just lazy."

The Uzumaki rolled his eyes and followed along after her. Behind him, a wolf he'd been snuggling against whined and crawled over closer to the watch fire where a few humans and goblins were keeping guard.

 ** _~([Day 10])~_**

Naruto spent the morning carefully observing even the smallest physical and spiritual details of the rabbit. He took note of every change over the course of eight hours; comparing it to a second rabbit and his original scans of this rabbit.

Finally, after lunch, he began.

'Escape' came first; it was effectively a general speed boost which worked just as well on offense as for defense. Then 'Steel Skin', 'Endurance', and 'Shell Defense'; the last if only for the increased chance to block damage and a reduced chance to be hit with fatal attacks.

'Poison Resistance' and 'Evil Eye Resistance' furthered his defense directly despite being very narrow in task. Meanwhile, 'Vampirephilia' allowed him to heal up mid-fight by using energy to siphon blood into his mouth while also allowing a general buff of stats.

Next came 'Sense Presence', 'Thermography', and 'Echolocation'. All three combined, he theorized, would allow him to fight multiple opponents and avoid surprise attacks even if blinded. Furthermore, such abilities would allow him to detect invisible attacks and identify illusion.

Finally, he began to apply offensive skills. 'Evil Eye' for scaring someone into slowing and stopping action. 'Venom' for a deadly toxin able to be produced from either the user's fangs, claws, or weapon. And last, 'Pump Up' enabled what, combined with their Shinobi enhancement, seemed almost like a very weak version of Tsunade and Sakura's super-strength prowess.

~ **O** **btained abilities outside of your race despite not having any abilities or skills to allow for such. You have** **reached- Level 100** ~

~ **Your level has exceeded the minimum required value.** **Since** **special conditions 'Overrunning Lively Motion' and 'Unique Behavior' have been cleared, it's possible to undergo 'Evolution' into a 'Hobgoblin - Variant'.** **'Yes'. 'No'.** ~

~ **Demigod Status is ready to improve: Inferior-Normal.** ~

~ **Select skill.** ~

""Hum? Interesting... let's see wha... Oh...""

The list of skills was one of those where the slider bar was absolutely tiny and actually touching it sent the list sporadically up and down.

""Er... filter similar skills weaker or equal to already possessed skills?""

The list shrunk, but was still to large to read any time soon.

""Filter similar skills weaker or equal to possible skills common to my current jobs.""

Again, the list shrunk.

""Hum... I wonder...""

Naruto glanced through the list before smirking.

~ **'Creation of All things' Selected: allows the user to create any physical object they know the details of using any physical substance of which they have detailed knowledge. The objects may be enhanced by any energies currently possessed by the user.** ~

He mentally 'clicked' on 'Yes' on the evolution tab and a sense of exhaustion began to overcome him.

~ **Uzumaki Naruto has obtained 'The Divine Protection of -The Great God governing the Origin and Demise-'~**

~ **Demigod** **Uzumaki Naruto's power currently has an overwhelming overflow of excess power and is able to provide enough excess power to equal the remaining power of one or more followers which only have one possible evolutionary route. Would you like to force Hobgoblin-Variant evolution upon your Followers? 'Yes'. 'No'.** ~

""Sure... doesn't seem like a bad thing.""

Darkness approaching fast, Naruto took a moment to set that his followers would receive each of the abilities the Uzumaki had just acquired. Though not to automatically give any new ones: as he wanted to approve them before their disbursal. There were simply to many dangerous powers in his own world for him to think there were none here

Finally, he drifted off.

 **~([Chapter End])~**

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction... you don't actually think I own this do you? You're smarter than that. Naruto believes in you.

If you like the story, comment to help make it better! If you don't, comment to help make it better!

If you _Really_ like the story, Favorite it! If you think your friends _May_ like it, Share it!

Note: At least one review has altered this chapter.


End file.
